Lollipop
by Park Young Rin
Summary: “Pertanyaan apa itu? Kau bodoh, ya? Tentu aku tahu! Aku kan orang Jepang!” kata gadis itu lagi. Membuat Ichigo makin kaget. 'Dan sekarang dia bilang aku bodoh'pikirnya. An IchiHime birthday fict for my pyon.. Himekahime-sansan!


Lollipop

Cheung Yee Na

Present

An IchiHime fict

Birthday fict for Himekahime-sansan

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Warning: AU, OOC, Don't Like than Don't Read It!

Stop Character Bashing please...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Jam 8 pagi hari di sebuah toko pakaian, Kota Tokyo**

Lelaki yang mengenakan kaus longgar warna merah bata, dan celana panjang jeans biru gelap itu terlihat sedikit bosan. Melihat-lihat berbagai model dan warna pakaian yang biasanya membuatnya semangat, hari ini terasa sedikit membosankan. Sesekali ia membetulkan kacamata hitamnya.

Hari Selasa ini, tidak sedikitpun terasa menyenangkan untuknya. Di hari libur seperti ini pun, dia masih tetap harus bekerja nanti malam. Padahal, seharusnya hari ini dia bersenang-senang, berpesta –atau setidaknya makan-makan- bersama teman-temannya. Ya, hari ini memang bukan hari biasa karena hari ini, adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 18. Seorang Kurosaki Ichigo, dengan ulang tahun yang menyedihkan, sendirian ditengah-tengah Kota Tokyo di pagi hari yang masih belum terlalu ramai. Dia kehilangan mood dan energinya padahal dia tidak melakukan apapun, bahkan dirinya terlalu lelah untuk sekedar mencoba pakaian. Dia hanya terlalu bosan.

Teman-temannya –semuanya- sibuk hari ini. Rukia harus menghadiri upacara pemakaman salah satu kerabatnya –salah satu dari sekian banyak sekali kerabatnya-, Renji harus kembali ke Kyushu karena saudara jauhnya bertunangan. Hisagi dan Hitsugaya harus syuting episode terbaru drama terbaru mereka. Dan Ishida, entah kemana dia hari ini. Yang jelas sejak tadi pagi dia sudah menghilang. Yang jelas, hari ini dia sendirian. Mereka akan berkumpul lagi nanti malam, ketika mereka harus menghadiri pemotretan, setelah itu beberapa wawancara, dan beberapa pekerjaan lain yang masih belum jelas. Yang pasti dia tidak akan tidur malam ini.

Akhirnya, Ichigo menyerah. Ia menyerah atas usahanya melepas stress dan bersenang-senang sendirian. Ia akan kembali ke kamarnya, berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya yang empuk, dan tidur sampai nyaris gelap, karena ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Sendirian seharian sampai malam. Dan disinilah dia sekarang, sedang memilih beberapa baju yang hanya akan semakin membuat lemarinya semakin penuh sesak.

Dan akhirnya, dia mengambil sepotong kemeja cokelat muda, dan sebuah topi berwarna krem. Lalu menghampiri meja kassa, dan menatap seorang gadis yang cukup –oke, bisa dibilang sangat- manis. Rambutnya berwarna orange, sama seperti dirinya, panjang dan dibiarkan tergerai, bulu matanya lentik dan tebal, tapi tidak terlihat seperti memakai make up. Kulitnya putih, tipikal wanita berwajah oval. Pakaiannya sedikit tidak biasa, tapi menurut Ichigo, selera pakaiannya bagus. Gadis itu mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek kotak-kotak cokelat bata, dengan rompi krem. Dan gadis itu memakai rok mini bermodel Lolita, berwarna cokelat bata –senada dengan kemejanya-, yang disambung dengan legging hitam sedikit dibawah lutut. Ikat pinggang putih, dengan logam bulat di tengahnya, melingkari pinggangnya yang ramping. Beberapa gelang manik-manik kayu melingkari pergelangan tangannya yang mungil. Dan sepatunya, sepatu roda cokelat tua nyaris hitam. Entah bagaimana, gadis itu memakainya di dalam toko. Sebatang lollipop dimulutnya membuat gadis itu terkesan lebih manis.

"Ah, saya mau bayar…." kata Ichigo akhirnya. Setelah agak lama, gadis itu hanya berdiri di dekat meja kassa. Tidak mempersilakan Ichigo untuk membayar.

"Oh, oke…" kata gadis itu. _Tidak begitu sopan pada tamu_, batin Ichigo. "Satu kemeja dan topi. Hmm…berapa, ya? Onii-chan, Ada yang beli nih, kau mau terus diam disitu dan membiarkan tokomu aku ambil alih?" kata gadis itu lagi, sedikit keras sambil membuka pintu putih di belakang meja kassa. Tak lama, seorang pria berumur sekitar 20 tahunan keluar dari balik pintu putih tersebut dan tersenyum.

"Ah maaf, mau beli ya?" lelaki itu mengenakan seragam toko warna hitam. Berarti gadis yang tadi bukan pegawai disini. Oh my…

"Semuanya 10.000 yen" kata lelaki itu, tersenyum. Ichigo mengangguk pelan, lalu mengeluarkan selembar uang dari dompetnya.

"Ah, sepertinya wajahmu familiar" kata lelaki itu. Ichigo terkesiap.

"Hmm….seperti siapa ya ? Ah…. Hei ! Mau kemana?" Ichigo buru-buru memasukkan dompetnya ke dalam kantong belakang jeansnya lalu berjalan dengan cepat-bahkan nyaris saja berlari-keluar toko.

"Ah, hei ! Ini belanjaanmu dan kembaliannya!" kasir lelaki itu mencoba memanggilnya, tapi Ichigo sudah lebih dulu keluar toko.

"Biar aku saja…" gadis berkuncir dua itu mengambil uang kembalian dan belanjaan Ichigo, lalu mengejar Ichigo. Sosok Ichigo masih terlihat dari depan toko. Segera, gadis itu berlari mengejar Ichigo yang masih berjalan dengan cepat.

"Hei!" panggil gadis itu. Segera, Ichigo berhenti dan berbalik. Sayangnya, gadis itu terlambat berhenti. Tak terelakkan, ia menabrak Ichigo sehingga mereka berdua sama-sama terjatuh.

"Aduh!" keluh gadis itu. Ichigo berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya.

"Daijoubu ka?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. Ia masih dalam keadaan duduk, tidak menyambut uluran tangan Ichigo. Ia merapikan roknya, lalu menyerahkan sebuah kacamata hitam yang terjatuh tak jauh dari tempatnya tadi terjatuh.

"Ini."

Ichigo terkesiap. Ia hampir berusaha menutupi wajahnya, menyiapkan dalih akan pertanyaan-yang mungkin-akan-ditanyakan gadis di depannya. Kacamatanya terjatuh, maka tentu wajahnya dapat terlihat dengan jelas. dan tentu, ia akan mengenalinya sebagai seorang Kurosaki Ichigo, gitaris dari band nomor satu di Jepang, Leader dari The Trax, Composer muda berbakat dari The Trax. Tetapi gadis itu tidak bergeming sama sekali. Tidak ada jeritan, atau pertanyaan. Gadis itu masih terlihat biasa. Seakan tidak ada perubahan pada wajah Ichigo.

"Apa?" tanya gadis itu, menatap Ichigo yang melihat padanya dengan tatapan heran. Mungkin gadis itu orang baru di Jepang. Mungkin gadis itu tidak tahu wajah para personil The Trax. Mungkin, masih banyak 'Mungkin' yang lainnya. Tidak semua orang tahu akan dirinya di dunia ini, kan ? Menguntungkan bagi Ichigo, walaupun ia memang merasa sedikit kecewa. Ternyata dirinya tidak seterkenal itu.

Gadis itu berusaha berdiri, namun baru sebentar berdiri, keseimbangannya hilang –karena ia masih mengenakan sepatu roda, tentunya-, dalam keadaan nyaris terjatuh tersebut, ia menarik lengan baju Ichigo. "KYAAA!!"

BREEETT!!

Wajah gadis itu memucat. Kerah kaus Ichigo sedikit robek. Membuat bahu bidangnya terlihat jelas. "Oh….No…" desisnya. Ia melepaskan pegangannya, lalu membungkukkan badannya sedikit. Tentu karena ia masih memakai sepatu roda sialannya itu.

"Gomenasai…!! Duh, gawat ! Mmm…. Aku benar minta maaf. Mau aku ganti kan?" tanya gadis itu khawatir.

"Tidak…tidak perlu"

"Tidak perlu? Mungkin kamu tidak peduli, tapi aku peduli! Pada nyawaku! Aku bisa habis dibunuh fansmu, kalau ketahuan aku merobekkan kaus milik seorang Kurosaki Ichigo tanpa menggantinya" kata gadis itu kesal. Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Kau…Tahu?"

"Tahu apa?" tanya gadis itu, yang hendak kembali meluncur menuju toko pakaian tempat Ichigo tadi mengiranya sebagai kasir. "Aku! Aku Kurosaki Ichigo! Kau tahu?"

"Pertanyaan apa itu? Kau bodoh, ya? Tentu aku tahu! Aku kan orang Jepang!" kata gadis itu lagi. Membuat Ichigo makin kaget. _'Dan sekarang dia bilang aku bodoh??' _pikirnya_.  
_

"Cepat!" gadis itu menarik lengan Ichigo sejenak, lalu meluncur ke toko pakaian. Ichigo –mau tidak mau- mengikutinya.

Gadis itu, dengan cepat masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat beberapa pakaian digantung. Dan mengambil sebuah kaus tanpa lengan berwarna putih dan jaket berwarna hitam yang sangat serasi dengan warna kulit Ichigo.

"Ng….memang boleh?" tanya Ichigo. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Tentu ! Yang tadi itu toko kakakku. Nanti baju itu biar aku yang bayar. Oke, kalau begitu, kau tadi nampak terburu-buru. Mau pergi sekarang?" kata gadis itu. Melihat Ichigo tanpa ekspresi khusus. Gadis itu melepaskan sepatu rodanya, dan menggantinya dengan sepatu boots warna merah tua-kecokelatan. Dalam bayangan Ichigo, dalam keadaan seperti ini, biasanya seorang perempuan akan nampak lebih kaget, senang, atau menahannya agar tidak cepat-cepat pergi. Tapi sekarang? Dia bahkan disuruh cepat-cepat pergi! Mau tidak mau, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya –mungkin harga dirinya- yang sedikit terluka.

"Aku tidak terburu-buru . Bagaimana kalau aku mengajakmu pergi ? Sebagai tanda terimakasih atas pakaian yang kau berikan" kata Ichigo. Seorang Kurosaki Ichigo, tidak akan membiarkan dirinya dihiraukan seorang gadis. Tidak akan pernah.

"Hmm… pergi? Sepertinya kau tidak harus berterimakasih, deh! Kan aku yang merobekkan kausmu duluan!" kata gadis itu kalem. Masih sibuk memakai sepatunya. _Gadis keras kepala._

"Yakin? Serius nggak mau?"

Gadis itu menatap Ichigo lekat-lekat. Sejenak, jantung Ichigo sedikit berdetak lebih kencang, "Kau memaksa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Hmm….sepertinya …iya . Aku tidak ada teman hari ini" jawab Ichigo.

"Sekalipun ini hari ulang tahunmu? Mengenaskan!" balas gadis itu. membuat Ichigo –lagi-lagi- mengangkat alisnya. _Bahkan dia tahu ulang tahunku?_

Gadis itu selesai dengan sepatunya, lalu berdiri. "Oke. Tapi bukan sebagai tanda terimakasih darimu, ya! Sebagai tanda permintaan maaf dariku aja!" katanya.

Ichigo mengangkat alisnya lagi, "Untuk apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kan tadi aku menabrakmu. Pakai sepatu roda lagi! Memang tidak sakit? kakimu agak memar, kan?" kata gadis itu tanpa berhenti mengemut lollipopnya.

Ichigo melihat ke bawah, ke arah kakinya. Memang sedikit sakit, sih. "Oke!" kata Ichigo. "Oh, iya… Namamu siapa?"

"Namaku? Namaku Orihime. Inoue Orihime."

* * *

Ichigo dan Orihime duduk berdua di sebuah restoran makanan siap saji yang menyiapkan Fried Chicken, Burger, Kentang Goreng, Cola, dan Milkshake. Yup! Mereka berdua sedang makan di Macdo. Kenapa mereka disini ? Kembali ke beberapa menit yang lalu.

"_Jadi, kita mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo._

"_Mmm…. Menurutmu?"_

"_Café? Atau Restoran Sushi? Aku tahu beberapa yang enak!"_

"_Dengan budget di dompetku? Sepertinya jangan"_

"_Kalau begitu, aku saja yang bayar!" sahut Ichigo._

"_Ah, aku tahu makan dimana! Tidak terlalu jauh….jalan kaki saja!" kata Orihime, mempercepat langkahnya._

"_Hei ! Mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo. Mengikuti langkah Orihime._

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Di sebuah restoran makanan cepat saji. Macdo, yang baru saja buka, sehingga nyaris tidak ada orang lain, kecuali dua orang pria kantoran, agak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka yang ada di pojokkan, dan seorang ibu muda dengan anaknya, yang sepertinya masih bersekolah di taman kanak-kanak, di tempat duduk bagian luar.

Dimeja, dua porsi kentang, goreng, satu cheese burger, satu double beef burger, satu gelas cola, dan satu gelas milkshake strawberry diletakan ke atas meja oleh Orihime.

Ichigo melepaskan topi cokelat dan kacamata hitamnya.

"Ayo, makan!" kata Orihime semangat. Gadis itu membuang sisa lollipop di mulutnya dan mulai melahap double beef burger pesanannya. Sedangkan Ichigo mengambil sepotong kentang goreng.

"Ah, aku sudah lama tidak makan makanan seperti ini.." kata Ichigo. Orihime mengangguk.

"Aku juga. Sibuk, jadi jarang makan diluar. Aku bahkan jarang ingat makan! Hahaha!" sahut Orihime, meneguk milkshake strawberrynya.

"Sibuk apa?"

"Hmm… mungkin jaga kasir?" kata Orihime. Cengiran jahil menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Oh, aku minta maaf tentang yang itu…aku kira kau kasirnya" kata Ichigo. Orihime menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku memang ingin jadi kasir…hehe. Cepat makannya! Burgerku saja sudah habis!" kata Orihime sambil mengambil potongan kentang goreng dihadapannya .

"Nee? Kau kan makan double beef!"

"Kau yang terlalu lama makannya!" kata Ichigo, mengambil beberapa potongan kentang goreng lagi.

"Terserahlah" Ichigo menelan potongan besar cheese burger. "Uhuk…!! Uhuk !!" Orihime menyodorkan segelas cola kepada Ichigo.

"Tidak perlu memaksakan! Santai saja…" Orihime tertawa pelan. Seakan begitu menikmati pemandangan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo yang tersedak karena berusaha menelan sepotong besar cheese burger. Konyol. Terlalu konyol.

Dalam diam, dan dalam keluhan-keluhan Ichigo. Bahkan dalam setiap jengit kesal, dan sindiran Ichigo, diam-diam lelaki itu menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Rasa kesal, jenuh, bosan, dan lelah yang dari tadi membebani pundaknya, yang memang setiap harinya, semakin berat, hilang, sekan menguap bersamaan dengan cuaca Tokyo yang sudah semakin panas.

Betapa ia menikmati senyum Orihime, sindiran-sindirannya, tawanya, barisan giginya yang putih dan mungil, bibir tipisnya yang berjengit saat gadis itu kesal padanya, saat Orihime menggigit bibirnya ketika ia meneguk minumannya, bahkan saat gadis itu sekedar merapikan rambutnya. Dan pikiran itu membuatnya tersentak. Mereka berdua terlalu lama duduk berdua. Dan panasnya Tokyo membuat kerja otaknya sedikit rusak. Orihime memang manis, tapi bukan begitu Ichigo berpikir tentang dirinya. Seharusnya bukan begitu.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu" kata Orihime. Ichigo mengangguk. Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, Orihime kembali dan melihat Ichigo berdiri di dekat pintu kaca restoran.

"Hei! Tunggu sebentar, aku belum bayar!" kata Orihime, begitu Ichigo memanggilnya.

"Aku sudah bayar!"

"Nee? Kenapa?" tanya Orihime kesal. Alis hitamnya berkerut, tangannya terpasang di pinggangnya, dengan tatapan terganggu.

"Permintaan maaf. Aku sempat mengiramu kasir." Orihime memutar bola matanya dengan kesal. "Hei! Aku kan tidak mau berhutang!" lanjut Ichigo membela diri, sambil tersenyum geli tentunya.

"Oke ! kalau begitu aku masih berhutang, kan?" kata Orihime. Nada suaranya masih sedikit kesal. Ichigo mengangkat bahu.

"Terserah kamu"

"Oh, iya! Ada tempat bagus yang harus kau kunjungi" kata Orihime, berlari meninggalkan Ichigo, yang ikut berlari mengejar gadis itu.

"Inoue! Tunggu!"

* * *

Mereka berdua berhenti di sebuah taman luas. Tempat bermain sepatu roda. Orihime mengeluarkan sepatu roda dari tas hitam dipunggungnya.

"Mau?" tawar Orihime. Ichigo menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bawa, -dan tidak punya- sepatu roda"

"Gampang. Disini kita bisa meminjam kok!" kata Orihime, menyeret lengan Ichigo ke tempat menyewa sepatu roda.

"Hei!"

"Ayolah. Kau tidak mau mencoba?"

"Boleh sih, tapi…."

"Kan aku yang harus bayar hutang padamu! Ikut tidak?" ancam Orihime. Ichigo mengangguk pasrah.

* * *

"Hahahaha ! Kau memang tidak bisa" Orihime terus meledek Ichigo sejak lelaki itu terjatuh sekali –oke, tiga kali- karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Oke, Ichigo mengaku kalau dalam musik dia memang jago, tetapi untuk hal ini, dia memang tidak berbakat. Ichigo tidak bisa membela diri terus, karena Orihime memang jago bermain sepatu roda.

"Aku kan jarang main!" Ichigo membela dirinya. Orihime masih senyum-senyum. Ichigo akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghiraukannya. Orihime mengeluarkan sebuah handuk kecil dari dalam tasnya dan mengelap keringat di dahinya, lalu bergerak ke leher jenjangnya. Orihime melihat Ichigo yang sedang menatap dirinya.

"Kau juga berkeringat" lalu Orihime mengelapkan handuknya, melewati rahang Ichigo yang keras, lalu ke lehernya. Otot-otot Ichigo menegang ketika sesekali jemari halus gadis itu mengenai kulitnya, bergeser ke tulang dadanya. Ichigo menyentuh punggung tangan Orihime pelan, seakan punggung tangan itu adalah sebuah benda berharga. Bahkan, dia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia melakukan hal itu.

Wajah Ichigo memerah. Begitu pula wajah Orihime, yang langsung menarik tangannya. Mereka terdiam. Menciptakan atmosfer sunyi, mengganggu, dan tidak mengenakkan diantara mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu berdiri. "Mau pulang? Sekarang sudah mulai sore. Ehm jam….setengah empat" katanya, sambil melihat ke arah jam digital ungu tua yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Ehm..oke."

Orihime mengambil sebatang lagi lollipop dari dalam tasnya. "Lagi?" tanya Ichigo. Orihime melirik Ichigo.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?"

Ichigo menggeleng. Sebuah cengiran menghiasi wajahnya. Ia berdiri, berjalan pulang di sebelah Orihime.

Di jalan, tak jauh dari depan taman tempat bermain sepatu roda, mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam. Ichigo menangkap sosok Orihime disampingnya. Rambut orange panjangnya senada dengan bola matanya indahnya. Kadang-kadang Ichigo merasa seakan terisap oleh sorot mata gadis itu, ketika mereka melakukan kontak mata. Orihime, tanpa bisa dipungkiri, memang manis, cantik. Berbeda dengan artis-artis lain yang dikenalnya. Ia berbeda. Cantiknya asing, aneh, bermagnet. Membuat dirinya takut berlama-lama mengaguminya. Takut terhanyut bila terlalu lama melihatnya. Orihime memang aneh. Dan membuat Ichigo aneh.

Bahkan, kekasihnya dulu, Senna, dan beberapa wanita cantik lainnya, mempesona, menarik, menyedot perhatian banyak orang, tapi tidak seperti ini. Renji pasti akan mengomelinya di depan wajahnya, bila tahu dirinya menghabiskan waktu seharian, bersama seorang gadis secantik Orihime tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Hanya lebih banyak diam. Mungkin dia akan lebih kesal lagi, bila tahu Ichigo mungkin menyukai gadis ini, dan gadis itu ada di sampingnya selama nyaris sembilan jam, tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Dan gadis itu mungkin menyukainya.

Hei!

Seorang Kurosaki Ichigo menyukai gadis yang notabene biasa? Dalam satu kali pertemuan? Bahkan setelah diejek, disindir, dan dikatai bodoh? Setelah beberapa kali tidak dihiraukan?

Setelah jantungnya berdebar karena melihat wajah tersenyum dan tertawanya? Setelah otot-ototnya berkonstraksi ketika jemarinya menyentuh kulit lehernya? Setelah wajahnya memanas ketika gadis itu merapikan rambutnya?

Oke, mungkin Ichigo memang menyukainya.

Tapi apa yang barusan dia pikirkan?

Orihime mungkin menyukainya?

Setelah gadis itu menggodanya seharian? Setelah dia membuatnya kesal seharian? Setelah membuat seorang Kurosaki Ichigo kebingungan? Setelah nyaris menolak ajakannya?

Setelah gadis itu membuatnya melepaskan kepenatannya seharian? Setelah dia tersenyum saat melihat tingkahnya? Setelah wajahnya memerah waktu Ichigo menyentuh tangannya? Setelah dia mengelap keringat di wajah Ichigo?

Mungkin saja, kan?

Mungkin?

Mungkin ia benar-benar menyukai gadis itu?

Mungkin gadis itu juga menyukainya?

Mungkinkah?

"Kurosaki-kun, kau kenapa?" tanya Orihime sembari mendekatkan wajahnya. Kali ini, Ichigo benar-benar bisa merasakan darah di pembuluhnya berkejar-kejaran semakin cepat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja…." sinar matahari sore musim panas memancarkan cahaya jingga yang indah, menyelip diantara gumpalan awan yang membentuk siluet senja. Menembus, membiaskan sinar berkilauan, menegaskan bayangan wanita yang menembus masuk pupilnya, wanita yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Bereaksi menimbulkan zat aneh, yang belum ditemukan siapapun. Zat itu menimbulkan gangguan pada kerja syaraf-syarafnya, membuatnya berbicara tanpa perintah dari otaknya.

"Hanya saja…kamu terlihat cantik"

Orihime terdiam. Wajahnya memerah, sekalipun tertutup cahaya matahari senja, tapi Ichigo jelas melihat ronanya. Tapi tak lama, Orihime tertawa.

"Haha! Baru kali ini ada pria yang bilang aku cantik!" katanya. Lalu gadis itu berjalan menjauhi Ichigo yang masih saja kaget dengan jawaban yang keluar dari bibir gadis itu.

_Berarti para pria itu buta, atau tidak sanggup berkata-kata!_

"Hei, Inoue Orihime!" panggil Ichigo.

"Nani?"

"Aku…."

"Oh ya!" potong Orihime dan Ichigo memutuskan diam lagi. "Hari ini ulang tahunmu kan? Kau mau hadiah apa?" tanya Orihime. Ichigo menaikkan alisnya.

"Mmm…. Terserah."

"Gimana kalau…. Lollipop?" tawar Orihime. Lagi-lagi, Ichigo menaikkan alisnya.

"Oke!" Orihime mencari-cari benda yang dimaksud di dalam tasnya, tapi wajahnya berubah cemberut. "Habis…"

"Lalu?"

Orihime berpikir, dan kemudian tersenyum. "Lollipopnya masih ada lagi! Mau?" Ichigo tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. Orihime mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Ichigo.

"Sini!" ucapnya, nyaris berbisik. Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Hmm?"

Kemudian, dengan secepat mungkin, Orihime mengeluarkan lollipop yang ada di mulutnya, lalu mengecup bibir Ichigo sekilas.

Ichigo berdiri, kaku. Bibirnya gemetar, dan wajahnya merah. Di depannya, Orihime dengan wajah yang tidak kalah merah, tersenyum kearahnya.

"Bagaimana rasa lollipopnya?"

Ichigo tersenyum.

"Kau belum mengucapkan permohonan! Make a wish!" kata Orihime semangat.

"Hmm? Bagaimana kalau…."

"Tidak boleh! Kalau mengucapkan permohonan itu, peraturannya harus mengucapkan dalam hati, dengan mata tertutup" Orihime menginterupsi. Ichigo tersenyum geli.

"Oke."

"1….2….3…Tutup mata!" Ichigo menutup mata, membisikkan suatu kata. Nyaris tidak terdengar. Sedangkan Orihime berlari menjauhi Ichigo, sampai sosoknya semakin lama semakin menghilang.

Ichigo berdesis, mengucapkan permohonannya. "Lollipop lagi."

Dan ketika Ichigo membuka mata, gadis itu tidak ada di sana lagi.

* * *

**Malam hari, The Trax dressing room, kota Tokyo, Distrik Shibuya. **

"Kapan sih dimulainya? Mana lagi nih stylistnya?" tanya Rukia kesal.

"Sabar dong... Kan acaranya juga masih satu setengah jam lagi…" kata Renji.

"Katanya wanita. Masih seumuran kita. Untunglah…. Aku sebenarnya kurang cocok dengan stylist yang kemarin" kata Ishida.

"Wanita, ya? Asyik dong!" kata Hisagi. Ishida menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar Casanova…" desis Ishida. Hisagi yang mendengarnya hanya nyengir.

Ichigo menghela napas. Untuk yang kesekian puluh kalinya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Hitsugaya yang dari tadi sibuk memainkan stick drum-nya.

"Teman-teman, ini stylist kalian", kata Hinamori yang langsung berbicara setelah membuka pintu dressing room teman-temannya itu dan menatap lekat sahabat-sahabat dan pacarnya itu, memperkenalkan seorang gadis manis, dengan kemeja putih polos, dan celana jeans biru gelap dengan topi beret hitam, dengan batang lollipop menyembul dari kedua belah bibir tipisnya. Wajah Ichigo seketika memanas dan berusaha untuk memalingkan wajahnya, tetapi gagal. Ichigo bisa mendengar Hisagi berbisik di belakangnya.

"Shimatta…dia manis sekali…"

Desisan terdengar dari mulut Ichigo, "Inoue Orihime…"

"Eh? Kalian sudah kenal" tanya Hitsugaya kebingungan sambil melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Hinamori yang duduk di sebelahnya. Bibir Ichigo membentuk sebuah cengiran. Begitu juga Orihime. Hisagi mendorong pelan punggung Ichigo, sedikit kesal.

"Curi start!" sahutnya dengan nada kesal.

Kelima member itu menatap Ichigo penuh tanda tanya. Yang ditatap cuma bisa tersenyum-senyum. Hisagi dan Renji memulai pendekatan, sebelum Stylist baru mereka disambet leader mereka.

Sigap, Ichigo mendekati Hisagi dan Renji yang berdiri di dekat Orihime, melingkarkan lengannya di leher Orihime, lalu berbisik di telinga kedua temannya itu.

"Dia milikku."

Hisagi dan Renji mengeluarkan cengiran khas mereka dan memutuskan untuk memberikan privasi untuk leader mereka itu. Member yang lain memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan.

"Aku mau minta hadiahku." kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Orihime balas tersenyum.

"Yang mana?"

"Lollipop."

Orihime tersenyum lebar. "Kan tadi sore sudah…"

"Tidak manis! Tidak terasa apa-apa!"

Orihime tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan lollipop dari mulutnya, membiarkan lelaki didepannya mencium bibirnya lebih lama dan dalam. Merasakan setiap sudut dari mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Ichigo bermain di dalamnya.

Member yang lain mengintip dari balik pintu.

"Hitsugaya, kau jangan melihat!" kata Hisagi seraya menutup mata Hitsugaya yang notabene adalah anggota termuda di band mereka itu dengan jemarinya.

"Memangnya kenapa?? 2 bulan lagi umurku kan sudah 17 tahun!!!" bela Hitsugaya.

"Ahh…aku mau cari pacar…" kata Hisagi. Renji mengangguk.

"Ichigo beruntung. Aku juga mau cari pacar" kata Renji.

Orihime mendorong pelan bahu Ichigo, melepaskan ciumannya.

"Birthday Gift." kata Orihime. Ichigo tersenyum.

"Aku mau merayakan ulang tahunku setiap hari, setiap saat. Bagaimana?" Ichigo berjalan menuju pintu ruang rias sambil melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Orihime.

"As your wish…"

* * *

--The End--

Omona!!! Akhirnya bikin straight-fict lagi!! *shock*. Maklum lah.. selama ini saya kan nulis yaoi melulu, jadi jangan kaget kalo sense of writing straight fict saya menurun drastis. Oh iya, buat hime-pyon ku sayang... Tanjoubi Omedattou ya pyon… koi bela-belain nih nulis straight lagi demi pyon lohh…*ga penting*:PP

Special thanks for:

**- 10 lagu penyemangat** saya yang selalu setia menemani saya selama menulis fict ini, **Success by Super Junior**, **Don't Say Goodbye by TVXQ**, **Buterfly by Jason Mraz**, **Battlefield by Jordin Sparks, A Whole New World by Cho Kyuhyun feat Charice Pemperico, Georeumeul Meomchugo by Super Junior K.R.Y**, **Inhyeong by Kim Jongwoon feat Park Jungsoo**, **Heartquake by Super Junior feat U-Know Yunho and Micky Yoochun**, **Suddenly by Kim Youngwoon feat. Choi Yoona**, and **Wish by TVXQ feat Cho Kyuhyun and Kim Ryeowook**. They're my big inspiration for this fict… :DDD

**- Himekahime-sansan** yang selalu setia menyemangati saya saat saya dalam keadaan down

- My Best friend, **Song Chae Hyeong**. She's always support me to made this story… Thank you so much girl!

- Dan semua temen-temen saya yang selalu mendukung saya untuk menulis yang tidak bisa saya sebutkan satu-persatu... :) You rock guys!!

Akhir kata, Thank you so much for reading this horrible fict... Wanna RnR??

**With a lotta love for my pyon and Kim Youngwoon**

**Cheung Yee Na**


End file.
